Une journée bien remplie
by A Renier
Summary: Petit OS sur la vie de la famille Picard. Il s'agit de l'adaptation à l'univers Star Trek d'une nouvelle de Pat (Une rencontre bien à propos) que vous pouvez trouver sur : h t t p : / / s h o r t – e d i t i o n . c o m /


. Le sifflement léger du vent sur le fuselage du train a toujours eu sur moi un effet apaisant. Les yeux fermés, je me prélasse dans le confortable fauteuil de la voiture 78 de l'UGV Paris-Porto. Un changement d'assiette du train m'incite à ouvrir les yeux. A travers le hublot je devine les sinuosités de la Loire. Il est 6 h 30 et le soleil apparaît à peine à l'horizon, irradiant de sa lumière les brumes matinales accrochées aux eaux du fleuve, alors que nous fondons sur Tours à la vitesse de 800 km/h.  
. Ce qui aurait encore parut un miracle il y moins de 500 à été rendu possible grâce aux technologies extra terrestre et je serais le dernier des imbéciles à dire, qu'en s'ouvrant à l'univers, la terre n'a pas fait une excellente affaire, surtout qu'après les guerres eugéniques nous n'avions plus grand-chose à offrir en retour, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi certain jour, comme aujourd'hui, je le regrette.  
. Le ciel bleu de ce matin de juin 2310 laisse augurer une journée chaude. Lors des guerres, le climat a évolué de façon rapide et irrémédiable. Depuis l'unification planétaire, les différents gouvernements ont fait de leur mieux, mais le cycle de réchauffement engagé à la fin du précédent millénaire n'a pu être stoppé. Tout au plus avons-nous stabilisé le phénomène. Et il se rappelle à nous, quand l'été arrive, rendant les activités extérieures extrêmement difficiles. De part et d'autre de la voie ferrée se n'est que sable et terrain en friche.  
. - « Maudites broussailles ! » Ai-je grommelé entre mes dents.  
. - « Le paysage ne semble pas vous plaire, Monsieur... »  
. Je tourne la tête. Installée à mes côtés, une jeune femme me regarde en souriant. Habillée d'un jean vintages et d'un débardeur en textile actif, elle ressemble à une étudiante. Ces textiles actifs, encore une invention insupportable. Des nano-containers emprisonnés dans le tissu synthétique libèrent des anxiolytiques dès que d'autres nanoparticules détectent le moindre signe de stress. Mais bon sang, si la Nature nous a doté de nos sens, fussent-ils désagréables comme le stress ou la peur, c'est pour nous protéger, nous envoyer un signal ! Quelle est cette folie qui pousse les hommes à édulcorer systématiquement leur existence au détriment des équilibres vitaux ?  
. - « Vous semblez contrarié, quelque chose ne va pas ? » ajoute-t-elle sur le ton de l'empathie.  
. - « En effet ! » Je prends le temps d'ordonner mes pensées avant de me lancer dans une longue explication.  
. - « Voyez-vous, Mademoiselle... Mademoiselle ? »  
. - « Marie. »  
. - « Enchanté. Robert. Voyez-vous, Marie, je me suis intéressé à cette région. Tous ces coteaux, aujourd'hui laissé à l'abandon, étaient alors plantés de vigne. De Chenin plus exactement. On produisait ici un vin blanc fabuleux, le Vouvray. Plusieurs centaines de viticulteurs se partageaient le vignoble. Dans des caves creusées il y a des siècles dans le tuffeau, il élaborait un Vouvray liquoreux d'une richesse aromatique rare. A l'automne, venait le temps des vendanges, les vendanges tardives nécessitent le plus grand soin. Mais quel nectar ! Que de soirées entre amis au fond du caveau de dégustation à découvrir de merveilleux millésimes ont été célébrées dans chaque exploitation. Mais tout cela est fini... le lobby des fabricants de synthétiseurs ont eu raison de la passion.  
. - « Ce ne sont pas des manœuvres vénales qui ont eu raison du vignoble ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est la terrible pollution génétique qui a frappé la terre lors de la dernière guerre qui a rendus la majorité des terres impropre à la culture. Devant la pénurie alimentaire, il fallait bien sacrifier les productions les moins indispensables. Et le vin en faisait partie, n'en déplaise aux passionnés. »  
. Le train vient de s'immobiliser en gare de Tours. Montlouis plus exactement. Les gares des lignes UGV ont quitté les villes, incompatibles avec les performances de ces nouveaux bolides. Les zones urbanisables ainsi récupérées pour la construction de bureaux ou d'appartements. Des navettes souterraines permettent de rallier rapidement le centre-ville.  
. Marie n'a pas bougé. Elle observe au loin les gratte-ciel qui forment aujourd'hui une ceinture autour des centres historiques de nos grandes villes. De nouveaux voyageurs viennent remplacer bruyamment ceux qui sont descendus. Les modes de transport ultra-rapide, quand ce n'est pas la téléportation pure et simple, a « réduit » les distances. La mobilité professionnelle est de nos jours incontournable. Aussi, soir et matin, ils sont nombreux à parcourir des centaines, lorsque ce n'est pas des milliers, de kilomètres pour se rendre sur leurs lieux de travail.  
. - « Vous allez jusqu'à Porto, Robert ? »  
. - « Non, je descends à Bordeaux. »  
. Le train a redémarré, s'engageant déjà dans une large trouée lui permettant de s'extirper en douceur de la vallée de la Loire. A présent un vaste plateau déroule les pelouses d'importance propriété à l'infini.  
. - « Il y avait ici, autrefois, des prairies et des bois où paissaient des vaches et des chèvres. Un fromage de chèvre, le Sainte-Maure de Touraine, faisait d'ailleurs le bonheur des gastronomes... »  
. Ma jeune voisine fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils. Mon discours nostalgique l'agace-t-il ?  
. - « Nous sommes beaucoup trop jeune, vous et moi pour avoir connu cela. »  
. Sourire en coin, sûre de ses arguments, Marie attend ma réponse. Elle ajuste sur ses yeux son Visio-média. Semblable à des lunettes, elles permettent, grâce aux cristaux liquides présents dans le verre, de visionner en 3D des contenus multimédias ou de surfer sur le new-web. Un curseur dirigé par le mouvement de l'oeil permet de faire défiler des pages dynamiques, de sélectionner des liens et des contenus. Un clignement d'oeil valide la sélection. Une modification de la mise au point de l'oeil et vous basculez instantanément en mode lunettes, parfaitement transparentes. Le visio-média est aussi un ustensile de mode que les ados déclinent sous les formes les plus inattendues.  
. - « Je vous l'accorde volontiers. Mort aux produits naturelles, le vin, mais aussi le lait, la viande, les légumes, les fruits et vive la synthèse énergie-matière-énergie. Energie qu'il faut également produire, d'où la prolifération des centrales à fusion froide. »  
. - « Ne mélangez pas tout, Robert. Nos besoins en énergie sont grandissants. »  
. - « Surtout pour faire tourner des millions de synthétiseur et climatiseur. »  
. - « Le réchauffement climatique est responsable de tout cela. 45°C en moyenne sur le territoire français au mois d'août. Ne pas lutter contre ces températures sur les lieux de travail reviendrait à paralyser l'économie. Quelle alternative aux centrales suggérez-vous ? »  
. Dois-je lui expliquer à quel point le sujet me concerne ?  
. - « Avez-vous recours à l'ostéopathie, Marie ? »  
. Je prépare ma riposte.  
. - « Cela m'arrive, même si c'est un peu désuet... » Elle me répond avec un ton entre la méfiance et la curiosité.  
. - « Quel est le principe de cette pratique ? »  
. - « Je crois qu'il s'agit de manipulation consistant à soigner les tensions à l'origine des contractures musculaires douloureuses. »  
. - « C'est cela ! Contrairement à l'allopathie qui se focalise sur la contracture musculaire, l'ostéopathie s'intéresse à l'origine du mal. »  
. - « Je ne vous suis pas bien, Robert. » Le ton est à présent agacé.  
. - « Il en va de même pour la politique économique menée sur terre. Pour contrer la hausse des températures, et la désertification des sols on a laissé penser aux gens que synthétiseur et climatiseur suffirait à régler définitivement le problème. En effet entre le coût en ressource d'un synthétiseur industrielle et l'exploitation d'une terre agricole, le rapport est de un pour dix. Résultat : la consommation énergétique s'envole. Non, stop aux tout synthétique et vous verrez que la société trouvera des solutions durables...  
. Marie ne répond pas. Son regard se perd dans la campagne girondine. Au loin, les silhouettes urbaines annoncent notre arrivée prochaine à Libourne, gare de Bordeaux. Je précipite mes explications devant l'imminence de notre séparation.  
. - « Je suis venu dans le Libournais pour soutenir l'initiative de Maurice et Yvette Picard, mes parents, ils se battent depuis des années pour réhabiliter un vignoble dans l'ancienne appellation de Pomerol. Aujourd'hui, ils doivent rencontrer un inspecteur du cadastre chargé de l'affectation des sols. Nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour tenter de le convaincre de nous laisser démanteler plusieurs centrales pour les remplacer par des plants de Merlot.  
. - « Pour élaborer du vin ? » Marie ne cache pas sa surprise.  
. - « Pour réhabiliter le vin ! Un vin aux qualités nutritives incontestables. Et puis il nous accompagne depuis l'Antiquité. Ça force le respect ! Je crains pourtant que la partie ne soit mal engagée. »  
. Libourne, 7 h 20. Le train vient de s'immobiliser. Déjà des passagers se précipitent pour descendre. Je me tourne vers Marie. Elle me sourit. Je me lève et m'apprête à prendre congé.  
. - « Bonne fin de voyage, Marie. Ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous. »  
. Je me dirige vers la porte la plus proche. Sur le quai j'aperçois Maurice qui agite les bras dans ma direction.  
. - « Mon fils, quel bonheur de te savoir avec nous. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver l'Inspecteur du Cadastre. Il nous a donné rendez-vous sur ce quai. »  
. Le quai s'est vidé rapidement. Une voix nous interpelle.  
. - « Messieurs Picard et Fils je présume. »  
. Je me retourne. Marie est plantée là, l'air amusé.  
. - « Marie Fernandez-Giraud, Inspecteur du Cadastre. J'étais porteuse d'une réponse négative pour votre projet, mais un compagnon de voyage a su me faire changer d'avis... »


End file.
